


The Pretty Priceless Piercing

by LacyLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Marinette taking no shit, Nathaniel having a backbone, Tongue Piercings, just good fun, secrets coming out later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyLove/pseuds/LacyLove
Summary: It's funny what a few years apart can do to a person. Chloe, for example finally grew up to be a pretty decent person. She reconciled with past enemies, was more of a positive public figure to the Parisian people, and generally tried her best to just be better.So why was Nathanael making her life so fucking difficult!? So what if she had a tongue stud in her mouth that if news got out her social career would be shot behind a dumpster somewhere. Who doesn't!?!?!?





	The Pretty Priceless Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm believer that Chloe can be a reformed character, truly I am....But this was just too much fun not to write up! I've always had a strange affinity for chlonath, I guess now I've just finally put it to the page...screen...you get the point

**From HBIC:** I fucked up. My reputation is ruined, my life is over, my family name is going to be ground into the dirt by its premiere shampooed hair. Just buy the biggest blackest dildo you can find, tie me up real pretty and make me call you daddy cause I am, and say it with me now….FUCKED

 **From TheStraightMan:** Well thank you Chloe I DID need to visualize that dark glimpse into your sex life.

 **From CoCoCoccinelle:** Let me guess, you found out your shoes were Alexander Mcqueen when you SPECIFICALLY asked for Zanotti

 **From HBIC:** No you ASS and for your information im wearing a very exclusive pair of Sophia Webster ‘Evangeline's’’ THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 **From CoCoCoccinelle:** I wonder if she just hears elevator music when she talks

 **From TheStraightMan:** My money is on it being just a repeating track of her telling herself how amazing she is

 **From HBIC:** I hope each of you get a papercut in between your fingers

 **From CoCoCoccinelle:** …….uncalled for

 **From HBIC:** And none of this FUCKING MATTERS because he fucking saw EVERYTHING. Nothing was left to the imagination, everything was put out on rose gold platter and displayyyyy TT_TT

 **From CoCoCoccinelle:** To reference back to a previous claim I DID NOT need to visualize your sex life. I know we reconciled our pettiness and are friends and all that good shit but I did NOT think we were close enough to start kissing and telling.

 **From TheStraightMan:** I’m fairly certain I need to bleach my eyeballs now, excuse me ladies

 **From HBIC:** MY TONGUE STUD YOU CUNT MUFFINS. NATHANIEL MOTHERFUCKING KURTZBERG JUST GOT A FULL EYE’S VIEW OF MY SAPPHIRE ENCRUSTED TONGUE STUD

The text line goes dead for much longer than Chloe would’ve liked. Were they dead? Did they ditch her? What the fuck?

**_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG*_ **

Chloe’s phone completely explodes with non-stop phone calls from both Alya and Marinette. The rings were so constant that she almost didn’t answer. She thought better of it though, fearing the absolutely hellish backlash if she didn’t pick up that very moment.

“This is Chloe Bourgeois, how may I he-”

“YOU DID WHAT AND WHERE WAS I!?!?!?!?”

Marinette couldn’t even form words she was laughing so hard. Chloe was mortified. Some friends SHE’S made.

“Are you done yet? Or should I call Adrien to watch you snort and squeal like a damn pig!”

“Oh don’t try to get snippy with me now. This is the best day of my fucking life and you will NOT take this from me”

Alya’s brain still couldn’t catch up to the situation “Cherry headed, Baby face Nathaniel from COLLÉGE managed to get mayor’s daughter ass….hell has finally opened an ice skating rink.”

“Woah, woah, woah, who said ANYTHING about getting ass? I did NOT sleep with him”

“Ok so you played a little tongue tag with him, whatever, I think you’re overlooking the BIG picture here. That is impressive”

“Ally I did not make-out with him either”

“You gave him a hickey”

“No”

“You tongued his fingers for a while cause that’s your kink?”

“Alya that’s _your_ kink”

“.....You blew him?”

“WHY ARE YOU CONVINCED IT WAS SEXUAL!?!?!”

“Well I mean” Marinette finally interjected “How else would a stuttering twink like Nathaniel get to see the inner machinations of that wasteland of razor blades, lemons and salt you call a mouth”

Chloe started to fiddle with the left side of her bangs, a terrible habit of hers “Well…..”

* * *

 

She _hated_ these types of parties. It was nothing but being forced to sit in a stagnant cesspool of grimey, forced handshakes and plastic smiles. It made her sick to her stomach.

But, such was her duty as the mayor’s daughter. Make appearances at some random hospital, smile nice for the cameras, play nice with the other kids. Rinse, Repeat, Repugnant.

Looking around the room, Chloe grimaced to herself. She didn’t even know what the hell this event was even for. Some bullshit about recognizing some up and coming artist, she couldn’t really be bothered enough to remember. All she really knew (or cared about) was the fact that this party ended at 11 and she didn’t have class tomorrow which to her is code for leave as quickly and gracefully as possible to get shit-faced at the closest lounge with her friends.

She could feel the balls of her feet beginning to ache and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on to walk around, glass of champagne tipped delicately against her lips. She surveyed the paintings and she had to admit, whoever this artist was he certainly didn’t buy his way to the top.

He was good...really good. Maybe it was the colors he used, muted pastels that made the scene play in your mind like a fond memory. Maybe it’s the moments he chooses to paint, always the quiet ones that people tend to pass by. Maybe it was how he drew motion, every step and sway feeling like your own.

Or maybe it was just the figures he drew. Always and man and woman, faceless yet expressive, their hair perpetually white and pure. She unknowingly sighed dreamily, what she wouldn’t give for a quiet life like that.

“Who knew Paris’ precious princess had an eye for the arts”

Chloe’s posture snapped straight as a board, her fingers nearly tumbling the champagne flute to the ground. She pivoted starkly on her fine heels to bear the wrath of 1000 bourgeois women upon whoever was foolish enough to play games with her……

Only to be met with the face of what would happen if a strawberry managed to get pregnant by a calvin klein model.

Chloe suddenly felt very underdressed with her long sleeved couture gown. She composed herself as much as she could with a heart rate of too damn high and painted on flirtatious smile.

“I’m awfully sorry but I don’t think i’ve seen you before. Have we met?”

‘And if we have please tell me it involved a lot less talking’

The red haired man seemed to be taken aback for a moment but then began to chuckle amusedly to himself.

“Just like a duchess I suppose, completely disregarding the people you’ve stepped on on your way to luxury. Can’t say i’m too surprised.”

Ok, sharper blow than she was expecting. But she was a lady first (and desperately thirsty) so she’d at least try to play the clueless victim

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve always given credit where credit was due. And trust me….” She discarded her glass on a waiters plate and slid her hands along the man’s cheeks, eyes glittering in desire “It’d be pretty hard to forget a face like yours”

“Not that hard apparently” the man slapped away her wrists with a sour look on his face “And please don’t get too close, I could smell that chemical ridden perfume you’re wearing from the other side of the room”

Chloe couldn’t believe it but she sure as shit heard it and she’ll be damned if ANYONE talked to her that way “Look, asshole-”

“And to your lie of giving credit? I’ve seen your handiwork of doling out appreciation to people, it’s piss poor at best”

Chloe was about another three seconds close to shoving her stiletto into this guy’s eye but since there were far too many witnesses she conceded

“I can see that we have a prior history.” She said putting her hands on her hips “That much is obvious. So what do you want, huh? To give some bold declaration of revenge on my social life or some shit?”

“And risk my own?” He let out a snorting laugh “You’re not worth it, sweetheart. I honestly just wanted some entertainment before the ceremony is all”

Her brain short-circuited for a moment. Not worth it? NOT WORTH IT?! Who the rat flying fuck does this guy even remotely think she is! She is Chloe motherfucking Bourgeois, daughter of Paris’ mayor and top socialite and influencer in all of fucking France. Men cry at her finely manicured feet like toppled over chess pieces at a chance to even speak to her!

“Ah! Miss Bourgeois!”

Oh look! Here comes a rook now

“Oh no need to be so formal mister Moreau. Please, call me Chloe”

The poor thing was like dog who just got asked if they wanted to go outside, metaphorical tail going nuts behind his back. Suddenly, the red haired man cleared his throat expectantly, catching both of their attentions. The tail Mr Moreau was touting suddenly hung very low.

“W-well, Miss Chloe I was just going to ask if you wanted to maybe dance with me but you seem to have already been taken.”

Chloe took a moment to look between the two men on either side of her. Mr Moreau was certainly a handsome looking man. Tall with well defined muscles, always wore sensibly fashionable suits, adorable green eyes that would compliment hers wonderfully and on top of that she does remember him having a really sweet personality (if not a bit pussyish).

But she couldn’t deny Mr asshole’s attractiveness either. That striking red hair and turquoise eyes did have somewhat of an effect on her. Plus he certainly didn’t skip any days at the gym. He was well built without being overly beefy. He was a fine specimen of the male sex….

Buuuut he was also a dick to her sooooo….

“Taken? Oh heavens no! I was just having a bit of a friendly debate, really boring in all honesty.” Chloe hooked her arm with the other man and batted her eyelashes “I’d much rather see how well you handle yourself on the dancefloor Mr. Moreau”

Mr Tall, dark and cuntish watched in bored disgust as the pair walked away hand in hand. And in most occasions Chloe would just leave it at that, just another peon not knowing their place in HER kingdom. But there was just something in the way he said that line from before

_And risk my own? You’re not worth it, sweetheart. I honestly just wanted some entertainment before the ceremony is all_

She didn’t know what he was talking about but not worth it? She turned her head to look back at him staring her down in defiance.

And in an admittedly WAY too childish move for a lady of 23….Flipped him off and stuck her tongue out.

‘Who’s not worth it NOW fuckface’

She whipped her head back to her high-on-cloud-nine companion, but not without noticing the wide eyed look of shock on the man’s face. She shook it off, opting instead to indulge her flustering dance partner.

‘He was just taken off guard, that’s all. Not my fault he decided to lose his damn mind’

“Is something on your mind Ms. Chloe?”

Putting on an appreciative smile, she shook her head “No need to worry, just thinking quietly to myself”

As they danced slowly to the sound of gentle jazz, Chloe could notice the man’s nervousness around her, constantly brushing his hands through his hair. It was then she noticed something off the side of Mr Moreau’s face. If she wasn’t fully aware of her own secret she’d let her mouth hang open in shock.

“Mr Moreau” she said with a slight snicker in her voice “Is that an ear piercing I see?”

Mr Moreau suddenly became very red in the face. He slapped his hand over his right ear and put on a bashful smile.

“This is just the result of a really...um, interesting night with an….acquaintance of mine. Young rebellion and all that, I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh I understand” Chloe could feel the gears in her mind whirring in opportunity “And I’m sure I’ll understand even more when I see a few of your uncle’s representatives at my upcoming business complex walkthrough”

A defeated sigh passed through the man’s lips “Always hunting for your next meal I see”

Chloe patted the man condescendingly on the cheek “It’s just business love. Besides, if you wanted to cover something so noticable up you shouldn’t have made it...so...obvious”

Red, burning alerts screeched inside her head

‘Motherfucker saw my tongue stud’

“Ms Chloe?” Mr Moreau asked in concern as all the color drained from her face “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”

“And now I have to go find that ghost! Bye!”

Chloe took off back toward the paintings leaving Mr Moreau alone and confused.

‘Not here. Not here. Fuck, not here either!’

Chloe was about to turn the whole party upside down if she didn’t find that man right this second. He knew way too much about her and she’ll be a dead daughter of a bastard if she lets him open his stupid fucking piehole.

She pushed past another waiter toward a balcony with sadly no one on it. When no one was looking she harshly kicked the railing in frustration.

LIghts from the stage lit up dramatically as an excited applause bubbled up in the crowd forming around the main stage. Chloe rolled her eyes, she did NOT need this right now!

She ignored the monotonous tone of her father doing the usual greetings and formalities. Her brain was far too occupied by her ghost in the wind as she irritatingly paced back and forth on the balcony and fiddled with her hair

“This is such fucking stupidity!” she cursed to the high hanging moon “Where the hell could a six-foot red haired douchebag with a fucking manners deficiency have disappeared to in such a short time?!”

“And now a few words from the man of honor!”

“Thank you, Mr. Mayor”

It was like hearing there was a sale in Yves Saint Laurent. She had the worst case of tunnel vision as she shoved her way through the crowd. Even as the man gave his speech all his words were rendered mute to her in favor of plotting all the torturous things she was intending to do to him. She’d start by dragging his name through the mud, labelling his paintings as trite works of trash, get him blacklisted in the art world. Who was that art critic that wanted to get her drunk that one night? Oh who cares, this man was going up in beautiful flames God beith her witness on THIS day--

“Everyone please give a rising round of applause to paris’ rising star, Nathaniel Kurtzberg!”

Fuzz. Fuzzy static with the occasional screaming glitch of horror was what remained in whatever was left of her brain. Chloe had to look paler that the white marbled flooring. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. The only thing she COULD do was watch in unmitigated terror as Nathaniel Kurtzberg, certified emo and unfuckable TWINK accepted a gilded canvas award to polite applause. The only thing keeping her lips glued together was vindictive determination to not give the man the satisfaction of doing his dirty work for him.

But clearly Nathaniel spent time as satan’s fucking protege before their encounter because he decided to rub an acid soaked, salt rimmed lemon into her open wound. After graciously accepting his award, Nathaniel’s eyes hooked onto Chloe’s. They held a pensive second of tension together before he smirked devilishly in her face and quite literally poked his unblemished tongue out at her, wink and all.

And Chloe being the ever dignified lady she was….

Ran.

* * *

 

“YOU RAN!?!?!?”

“Like a whipped dog with her golden tail between my legs”

Marinette was howling incessantly with laughter “I am so happy to be alive!!!”

“Go fuck yourself Mari!” Chloe snapped “Can you FOR ONCE in your life, help me out here!?”

“What’s there to help?” She responded she had died down to interspersed giggled “From what I can tell karma has finally caught up to your spoiled ass”

“You are the antithesis of a good friend”

“I tell you what you should hear not what you wanna hear”

Chloe groaned out into the night “I just wanna get fucking drunk!”. She slid her back on the wall and sat on the floor of the hotel lobby, hugging her knees to her chest “Why is this happening to meeee”

Alya broke the saddening silence with a reluctant sigh “Look, it’s still his word against yours so who cares if he tells someone you can just deny it.”

“Though how cool would it be if you just proudly let your freaky pierced flag fly”

“Mari say something to make chloe feel better right now or I start sending out blackmail”

“.....Alya you wouldn’t do that to me….you love me”

The long silence on all three ends on the phone was proof enough

“FUCK, FINE! Chloe stop being a little piss baby about this. From what I’ve heard Nathaniel is just here for the awards ceremony. He’s actually interning in america now so even if he does blab he’s just blabbing to a bunch of americans so quit whining”

Marinette heaved a indignant sigh “There, feeling any better now”

Chloe sniffed pathetically “Yea”

“Fabulous. Now go home, get drunk on way too expensive wine, and come to class head held high and I promise by tomorrow everything will have blown over already”

Chloe Bourgeois walked into her general designs class the next day to find Nathaniel sitting boredly in the front row.

Things did not blow over

**Author's Note:**

> I love bullying protagonists it's a terrible habit of mine ┐(´ー｀)┌. But more importantly, how much of a teasing snake can I make Nathanael.....hmmmm. Well suffice it to say he won't keep his mouth shut....without a price (・ωｰ)～☆.
> 
> Remember, comments are the literal life's blood to your favorite pics so if you dig this one, tell me. if you have any ideas of where this is going, tell me. you want to randomly rant about one of my other projects, tell me but hopefully on the actual fic you're referring to. EITHER WAY SCREAM AT ME ALL YOUR EXPECTATIONS!
> 
> Toodles~ (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ


End file.
